


in the two minutes you legally died

by peraltiagoisland



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, initially posted on tumblr, post 4x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peraltiagoisland/pseuds/peraltiagoisland
Summary: Gina gets run over by a bus. This serves as a wake up call to Rosa.





	in the two minutes you legally died

When Gina Linetti gets run over by a New York City bus, news of her accident travels far and fast- thanks to Charles’s efficient mass texting, of which its irony is noted solemnly. 

Not fast enough for Rosa, however. Upon hearing the news, she wants to run straight to where Gina is to make sure she’s okay. 

Except she knows that Gina is most definitely not okay- most people that get run over by buses tend not to be.

This very knowledge keeps her rooted on the spot for a second as she freaks out- tears come to her eyes and compromise her vision, her knees feel shaky and she has to grab on to the corner of her desk.

Seeing Gina’s unoccupied one across from her isn’t helping matters.

Thinking about how Gina may never fill that desk again really isn’t helping matters.

But Rosa pushes all her fears and worries deep down together with where she keeps all her other secret feelings that she refuses to let see the light of day- and she forces herself to move, to get to Gina.

Once she starts walking her momentum pushes Rosa into a sprint and soon she’s out of the precinct, darting through the streets straight to where Charles said Gina was hurt.

Rosa finds Gina all right- because the site of the accident isn’t far away from the precinct- in fact it’s much too close and Rosa didn’t have enough time to prepare herself for this.

(Although, if she were being honest not even a lifetime could prepare Rosa for this.)

“Gina?!” Rosa calls out desperately, because she is indeed desperate, and nearly lunges forth to examine Gina’s broken state only to get held back by the likes of Charles and Amy.

“Rosa, you need to stay back!” One of them tells her, but she can’t tell which because she can barely feel anything at the moment, let alone distinguish between voices.

She wants to ignore them and go to Gina anyway, but then a “you’ll make her worse if you don’t stay still!” keeps her rooted to the ground.

The paramedics arrive and Rosa’s committed to standing back and letting them help Gina; even in her frankly deranged state Rosa knows that the paramedics are of more use to Gina than she is now.  
Rosa tries to compose herself and stares blankly at Amy who’s apparently noticed her on the verge of a panic attack and is trying to ease her into a regular breathing pace by leading her in some breathing exercises.

It works, until Rosa hears someone say “I can’t get a pulse” and then Amy’s efforts go to waste as Rosa feels a hoarse cry tear through the base of her throat.

“Gina!”

Rosa’s vision is once again compromised, but more so this time as she falls to her knees and buries her head into her hands.

She knows she looks very pathetic right now, crying helplessly in the street as Gina’s life hangs in the balance and- there’s nothing she can do. Rosa cries and cries, although to her credit she tries to muffle her sobs but it’s still clear as day that she’s breaking down, piece by piece.

Rosa hears Amy and Charles try to console her, offering awkward pats on the shoulder and comforting half hugs but- it’s all so very muted because Rosa can’t hear anything, can’t feel anything other than her pure, unadulterated agony.

They say that when you die, your life flashes past before your eyes. Sure, Rosa isn’t lying bruised and broken in the streets of Brooklyn, but watching Gina completely motionless on the ground as Amy and Charles restrain her, Rosa sees her life- or more accurately her life with Gina; what was, what is, and what they could be.

Rosa sees countless laughs and jokes and smiles exchanged between herself and Gina, and as she stares at Gina’s still unmoving body she feels a jolt of intense pain run straight through her heart because already, she misses Gina’s smile.

She feels the warm caress of Gina’s soft hands on the sides of her face as they had slid down to her cheeks- the heat she remembers rising up to her cheeks and staying there for an uncomfortably long time. Rosa had felt so uptight the whole day but now she’s just a broken shell of a woman.

Worst of all, Rosa’s mind conjures an image of Gina and Rosa under the covers, her hands running through Gina’s soft and perfect hair, her eyes bright and beautiful, reflecting the love Rosa has for her. Meanwhile Gina’s eyes stare into the sky and are completely still.

Rosa can’t feel herself breathe, in fact she’s downright hyperventilating at the moment, but she’s pretty sure that when that speeding bus came crashing into Gina it took a piece of Rosa with it, too.

Until Rosa hears something one of the EMTs declare that sends a rush of relief through her, makes her ears perk up and her eyes go dry with clarity.

“She’s alive.”

The EMTs begin to load Gina onto the gurney and into the back of the ambulance, sending her to the hospital for further treatment. Suddenly hope seems to fill the air and Rosa can feel the tension slowly leave all of their bodies- especially in Charles and Amy.

They had been worried too, and that thought calms Rosa- she is not alone in her love for Gina, although she is alone in the very intense love she’s feeling for Gina.

The ambulance drives away and Rosa mumbles something about getting to the hospital quickly before she mounts her conveniently nearby motorbike and speeds down the streets of Brooklyn after the ambulance carrying her beloved Gina.

Somehow, as she determinedly follows the sirens all the way to Brooklyn Methodist Hospital, Rosa feels like she’s getting a second chance.

And this time, she’s definitely taking it.


End file.
